Sharing that bed
by Esocwen
Summary: Just something cute and silly. I always wondered how sleeping arrangements went in that small dorm room with a single bed. With Kuroh so stoic and serious and Shiro so playful and silly, things could get fun. (I don't own any part of K or the characters. Just love reading and writing about them)


div id="yiv4648209093" dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" data-setdir="false"  
div id="yiv4648209093yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1468235564485_2991" dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" data-setdir="false"span id="yiv4648209093yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1468235564485_2992" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Helvetica, sans-serif;""um… Kuroh? Are you sleeping on the floor?"/span/div  
div dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" data-setdir="false" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" data-setdir="false"span id="yiv4648209093yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1468235564485_2992" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Helvetica, sans-serif;"br id="yiv4648209093yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1468235564485_2993" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /Dinner had ended, and after cleaning the kitchen and dishes, it was time for the former king and his two clansmen to get ready for bed. Shiro had changed into a red shirt, but had to borrow some black pj pants from Kuroh. Shiro being back in his original body his old pjs would no longer fit him. /span/div  
div dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" data-setdir="false" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" data-setdir="false"span id="yiv4648209093yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1468235564485_2992" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Helvetica, sans-serif;"br id="yiv4648209093yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1468235564485_2998" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /"Yes, where else would I sleep? Neko has her private space and now that you are home again you need your bed"br id="yiv4648209093yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1468235564485_3000" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /span/div  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" data-setdir="false" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" data-setdir="false" /div  
div id="yiv4648209093" dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" data-setdir="false"  
div dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" data-setdir="false"span id="yiv4648209093yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1468235564485_2992" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Helvetica, sans-serif;""But Kuroh, we can both sleep in this bed…"br id="yiv4648209093yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1468235564485_3001" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /span/div  
/div  
div dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" data-setdir="false" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" data-setdir="false" /div  
div id="yiv4648209093" dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" data-setdir="false"  
div dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" data-setdir="false"span id="yiv4648209093yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1468235564485_2992" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Helvetica, sans-serif;""No no, that is your bed. I do not want to inconvenience you…"br id="yiv4648209093yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1468235564485_3002" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /span/div  
div dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" data-setdir="false" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" data-setdir="false"span id="yiv4648209093yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1468235564485_2992" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Helvetica, sans-serif;"br id="yiv4648209093yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1468235564485_3003" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /"I refuse to let my clansman sleep on the floor, especially when we can both fit just fine in this bed… and you are never an inconvenience" Shiro gave a playful wink. Kuroh just looked at him with this hesitant expression on his face. Kuroh was glad to have his king back home and wanted to express that to him, but he didn't know any other way than making sure he was taken care of and assisting him with any of his needs. Plus the bed would be a more comfortable night's sleep than the floor./span/div  
div id="yiv4648209093yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1468235564485_3011" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span id="yiv4648209093yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1468235564485_3012" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /div  
div style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /div  
div id="yiv4648209093" dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" data-setdir="false"  
div id="yiv4648209093yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1468235564485_3013" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span id="yiv4648209093yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1468235564485_3014" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica, sans-serif;"Shiro held his hand out and motioned for Kuroh to come lay down on the bed. "Come on, I promise it will be more comfortable than the floor". /spanShiro was so happy to have his clansmen back in his life. Now that he had some alone time with Kuroh, he planned on taking full advantage of it. /div  
/div  
div style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /div  
div style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /div  
div style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /div  
div id="yiv4648209093" dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" data-setdir="false"span id="yiv4648209093yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1468235564485_3018" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Helvetica, sans-serif;""Alright". Kuroh came over to the bed and climbed in next to Shiro. Shiro had already laid down on the right side of the bed. Kuroh scooted in on the left and rolled onto his side with his back to Shiro, he had already put on his blue pj pants and plain white shirt. Kuroh was feeling more than a little awkward being so close and in such an intimate space with Shiro. He could feel the blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks. That wasn't the only thing he felt creeping over. He heard Shiro turn over and curl up next to his back. Shiro teasingly whispered in his ear "See? I don't bite…." Shiro slowly moved his hand up to rest onbr id="yiv4648209093yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1468235564485_3030" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /Kuroh's side "…but I do tickle". Shiro gave Kuroh's side a few ticklish id="yiv4648209093yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1468235564485_3032" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /"Ah! Shiro! No tickling!" Kuroh rolled onto his back in an attempt to push Shiro away, but before he knew it Shiro hopped on top of him and attacked Kuroh's ribs with more tickles. "Hahaha! Stop Shiro! No!" Kuroh couldn't hold back his laughter. br id="yiv4648209093yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1468235564485_3035" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /"Aw, I have a ticklish wife. I'm a lucky man." Shiro pulled up Kuroh's white shirt and blew a large raspberry right in the center of his belly. "Aah hahaha! Shiro, enough!" Kuroh bucked his hips which sent Shiro flying forward. He landed on top of Kuroh with their faces not even an inch apart and his elbows resting above Kuroh's shoulders. Shiro's lips were so close to Kuroh's he couldn't resist closing the distance and tasting those lips. When Shiro kissed him, Kuroh let out a deep moan that surprised both of them. Shiro took that as permission to deepen the kiss and Kuroh put his arms around Shiro's body. He quickly turned Shiro over onto his back and used one of his arms to push Shiro's arms over his head. /span/div  
div id="yiv4648209093" dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" data-setdir="false"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1468319810180_4754" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Helvetica, sans-serif;"Shiro loved feeling Kuroh's weight on top of him, covering his body. He just wanted to melt right into him. /span/div  
div id="yiv4648209093" dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" data-setdir="false"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1468319810180_4798" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Helvetica, sans-serif;"Kuroh was starting to dominate this kiss, becoming more needy. Shiro kept moaning into his mouth and pressing his body up into Kuroh as much as he could. Kuroh finally broke the kiss, giving them both some much needed air. Shiro had been too distracted by the kiss to realize Kuroh has slid his free hand up the inside of his shirt. With Shiro's arms still pined above his head, Kuroh lightly started to tickle his fingers up Shiro's ribs./span/div  
div id="yiv4648209093" dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" data-setdir="false"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1468319810180_5065" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Helvetica, sans-serif;""Hahaha, Kuroh! you Sneak!" /span/div  
div id="yiv4648209093" dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" data-setdir="false"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1468319810180_4511" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Helvetica, sans-serif;"Kuroh started planting small kisses on his lips and cheeks while Shiro continued his giggling. Kuroh tilted his head and started to nible and lick Shiro's neck causing even more giggles. Shiro leaned his head back exposing more of his neck for Kuroh. His neck was so sensitive and ticklish, but he loved feeling Kuroh's warm lips and tongue. /span/div  
div dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" data-setdir="false"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1468319810180_4511" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Helvetica, sans-serif;"br id="yiv4648209093yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1468235564485_3074" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /br id="yiv4648209093yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1468235564485_3075" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /"Look who is ticklish now…" Kuroh ran his fingers down to Shiro's belly and circled around his id="yiv4648209093yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1468235564485_3078" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px;" /"Hahaha, yes. Yes I am, but only for you" Shiro turned his face to look at Kuroh. Shiro had a very genuine smile and content expression, it made Kuroh stop what he was doing and release Shiro's arms. Shiro brought his arms down to wrap them around Kuroh's shoulders. Shiro looked directly into Kuroh's deep blue eyes "i love you, Kuroh". /span/div  
div dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" data-setdir="false" /div  
div id="yiv4648209093" dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" data-setdir="false"span style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/div  
div id="yiv4648209093" dir="ltr" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" data-setdir="false"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1468319810180_5782" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 17.12px; font-family: Helvetica, sans-serif;"Kuroh's eyes went wide for a moment "i love you too, Shiro" He gave Shiro another quick kiss on his lips, almost in a bashful way. Shiro giggled again "My Kuroh is so cute. See, tickle fights and kisses in bed are much more fun than sleeping on the floor." Shiro gave Kuroh another playful wink. Kuroh could feel his cheeks blushing again and he let out a sigh. "Idiot"./span/div 


End file.
